01 maja 1989
Program 1 7:50 Program Dnia 7:55 DT - Wiadomości 8:00 Transmisja uroczystości 1-Majowych w Moskwie 8:55 Transmisja uroczystości 1-Majowych w Warszawie 11:00 Z polskiej fonoteki 11:35 Tadeusz Trepkowski - film dok. 12:00 Teatr dla dzieci - A.Czekanowski, M.Kosiński Raz swawolny Tadeuszek 13:00 Świat cyrku '89 - film dok. 14:00 Na Kujawach - film dok. 14:25 Bobek - czyli jedenaście wcieleń Bogumiła Kobieli - film dok. 15:50 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia prod polskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani miedzianej góry 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - J.Potocki Parady 21:30 Studio Sport - Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie - mecz finałowy Program 2 12:20 Powitanie 12:30 Studio Sport - Puchar Wiosny w akrobatyce sportowej 13:10 Pociąg poza rozkładem - film prod. radzieckiej 14:25 Konkurs - rep. z konkursu na spikerkę 14:40 Dziki i piękny - film dok. 16:05 Wspomnienie - Leopold Staff 16:40 Czarno na białym - przeglad PKF 17:20 Koncert muzyki rockowej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Hot and neon show - pr. rozrywkowy 19:30 Krakowie prastary - pr. o odnowie zabytków Krakowa 20:00 Uwaga, dokument - Sołtys z Wąchocka 20:45 Z bałtą i z humorem - program muzyzny 21:30 Panorama Dnia 21:45 Biografie - Emil Zola, czyli ludzkie sumienie (5) - serial francuski 22:35 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones Ten Little Flintstones ® 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 Rolf Harris Cartoon Time Popeye in The Merry-Go-Round Daffy Duck in What Makes Daffy Duck Droopy in One Droopy Knight 10.30 Playbus The Why Bird Stop 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup Don't Do That 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 Open Air 11.55 Lost World of the Medusa 12.45 Cartoons 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.15 Neighbours 13.35 Cartoon 13.45 Doctor Zhivago 16.50 Final Score 17.05 News; Weather MICHAEL FISH 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Neighbours 17.45 Children's Royal Variety Performance in the presence of HRH the Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon 19.45 Comic Relief's Nose Trek II The Search for Cash 19.55 Wildlife on One Whistling Hunters 20.25 Star Trek III: The Search for Spock 22.10 Main News; Regional News; Weather 22.25 Miami Vice 23.10 Gloria Gaynor in Concert 23.55 Advice Shop 0.25 Weather 0.30 Close BBC2 6.55 Open University Learning and Doing Maths 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 10.05 You and Me 10.18 Pages from Ceefax 12.20 Gran Gran's Gadgets 12.25 Chris and Crumble 12.35 Racing 12.50 Mandor Flexible Doors Novices' Handicap Hurdle (2Jm) 13.30 Swinton Insurance Trophy (Handicap Hurdle) (2m) 14.00 Taylor-Made Sports 4-y-o Handicap Hurdle (21m) 14.10 World Snooker Embassy World Professional Snooker Championship Final (frames 17-24) 17.45 Open to Question 18.20 * The Reluctant Cook 18.50 * World Snooker World Professional Snooker Championship Final (frames 25-35) 22.00 * Annie Hall 23.30 * World Snooker Embassy World Professional Snooker Championship 0.05 * Weatherview 0.10 * Open University Arts Foundation Course Cragside